A Curious Thing
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: "Demons shouldn't have emotions." That was what Asuramaru had told Yu, and yet as he stared at the vampire before him, he couldn't figure out why that pain was in his chest. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Seraph of the End. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Note: Slight spoilers for Chapter 51 of the manga.**

* * *

A Curious Thing

"Demons shouldn't have emotions."

That phrase echoed over and over in Asuramaru's head as he stared at the figure through Yu's eyes. Even long after the teen had left their shared mind space, the demon had continued to puzzle over the fact that something was bothering him. Something about her just seemed familiar…

 _And yet, here I am, puzzling over some random vampire…_ He let out a strained laugh at the thought, not quite sure why every muscle in his body was screaming to take over his contractee and _save her_.

"It has to be your imagination." The purple-haired demon muttered, trying to glance away from the scene of the crucifix with the pink-haired vampire, who was currently screaming, fire surrounding her petite form… "Like you told the idiot, demons shouldn't have emotions…"

" _ **Hey Asuramaru."**_ The light voice caused the boy to turn around quickly, his eyes wide. Seeing no one, he glanced around hesitantly on guard. Turning back towards what Yuichiro was seeing, he tried to ignore what he had just heard. They were currently walking away from the scene, something that left the demon both relieved and vexed. The longer he looked however, the more he left his eyelids droop, almost as if he was being pulled into a dream.

" _ **Hey Asura, do you remember the legends about the hills?" The five year-old glanced over to the girl beside him with a bright nod. Despite being young, both had quite long hair with the girl's being longer than his, hers already down to her waist.**_

" _ **Grandfather says to not go near them!" A light laugh came from his sister, her pink hair swaying in the wind from the tunnel that they were looking through at the outside world.**_

" _ **And do you remember**_ _why_ _ **that is?" His face became serious as he thought back to what the ancient vampire had told them about the outside world.**_

" _ **Humans!" She nodded at his response, her face serious as well, the expression quickly melted away though at his next sentence. "They have big flat teeth and always lumber around, crushing everything in their path."**_

" _ **Not quite." The nine year-old laughed as she ruffled his hair gently. His gaze moved back towards where the outside world was. From his view he could only see light, what his sister had told him was called 'sunlight', but a gentle breeze blew in, causing the boy to close his eyes in pleasure at the feeling it made on his skin.**_

" _ **You've been outside, right? What's it like?" Pink hair swayed as his sister tilted her head, her eyes becoming pensive as she tried to find the best way to describe it to him.**_

" _ **Well… it's like-." Her answer was cut off as both of the children felt a presence behind them, causing the siblings to glance back. A figure in a long black cloak was there, kneeling as he waited for the two to take notice.**_

" _ **It's time for your lesson, Lord Asuramaru." A small pout appeared on the young boy's face at the statement, as well as the formality. Glancing back over at his sister, he got up.**_

" _ **I'll see you later, Kr-!"**_

Red eyes snapped open, ending what he could only call a dream.

 _What… was that?_ The thought entered the demon's muddled mind but he brushed it aside. It didn't matter what it was so much as what it contained was more important. _But… what was that again?_

It seemed that the images were already fading from his mind, making it struggle for the purple-haired boy to remember. He tried to focus back on what Yuichiro was doing, but found that he quickly lost interest in favor of trying to remember what it was that had made him fall asleep.

 _There was a girl… right?_ Even the thought seemed abnormal, considering that the ex-vampire turned demon was always alone… well that was until his contractee invaded his personal space. _But… who?_

A picture of a girl with pink hair crossed through his mind, once again reminding him of the strung-up female vampire. A prickling sensation appeared in the demon's eyes, causing the boy to reach up a touch them. When he pulled away, there was a wet, clear liquid on them, causing surprise to flow through the boy.

 _I'm… crying?_ He glanced back towards where his contractee was, his chest filling with pain for an unknown reason. _Do I… know her?_

* * *

 **So this is quite short but it's my trial run in trying to write Asuramaru, which I must say was quite fun! I figured that since it's been a while since I posted any one-shots on the archive that I'd give this a try while I work on some others. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
